Turned
by toothlessisepic
Summary: Jack looks up to see Father Time. He gets hit by his staff and when he wakes up... he realizes he's human. Rated T for violence in future chapters and battle wounds. No cussing. No ships. Just the way I like it :3
1. Jack's POV

**AN- Another new story! A chapter fic at that! But that means updates **_**will**_** be slower on my other chapter fic at the time. I'll try to manage. This one will be uploaded 3 chapters at a time and as a treat sometimes 5 (if you **_**really**_** deserve it from R&Ring and following my story.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG… I don't even see the point of a disclaimer since it is fairly obvious that I don't own the movie. I mean sheesh if William Joyce were to be cooped up in a room writing fanfiction, I would get scared.**

**Jack's POV**

It started on a warm summer day. I felt slightly weaker than my normal happy winter state. The heat never bothered me much. Winter just makes me _stronger; _if that makes any sense.

But that is no excuse for what happened later that day.

I had looked up to see none other than Father Time. He didn't look too happy either.

"What is it this time" I said with a sigh.

I barely had time to figure out what he was doing. I saw him wave his staff. With a forceful blow to my head, I passed out. I didn't do anything to make him that mad; right!?

When I awoke, (Strange; I didn't exactly need sleep) I saw my hands. It took me awhile but I figured out why my hands were back to its strange tan that didn't seem right since the 1700's.

If you hadn't figured out already, Father Time turned me into a human.

And the worst part was that I didn't know why. I mean, sure I have seen him around in the 300 years I was alive, but we never really talked. Nether the less did I manage to do something so bad I needed punishment.

I decided to walk around in the warm summer warmth. It felt so strange. I never felt cold or heat as a spirit. I stepped on the grass only to remember I can be seen. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around and walked over to my lake. The same lake I had always kept frozen.

I flinched; I hope no one goes on it sometime in the near future. I looked at my appearance. The brown hair and eyes would take a while to get used to. It looked better with my old cloak. The tan skin, however, would be the strangest thing. I looked at my usually pale-turned-tan skin with a slight frown.

I shivered. I was being watched.

"Who's there?" I said with a slight smirk. If it wasn't a threat it might be better to look kind. If it _was_ a threat then I was defenseless.

"Jack…?" I recognized the voice. He walked towards me. I was correct.

"Jamie? Good I thought I would go through this alone. Look I ran into Father Time. He turned me human, okay? Help?" I said smirking the whole way, but I said it dryly.

He started laughing mischievously. I saw how big of an influence I had on the boy. But then I realized that he was planning something.

"You could stay with me!" I mentally face palmed myself. Maybe there was nothing after all.

Until he asked, "How old are you again Jack?"

"14, why you asking?"

"That means you have to go to school soon. And wear shoes." So that was his 'master plan.'

"There is no way I am going to wear shoes!"

He gave me a puppy dog face. I could fight it. Could I?

After a minute of staring into his pleading eyes, I gave in.

"YAY! And then I can introduce you to my mom! And we could walk to school together! And, and-"

"Hold on, hold on. We can do all that stuff. We just need to make sure your mom is even okay with a complete stranger staying at her house."

I followed Jamie to his house. It was fairly welcoming. Jamie barged right in and started yelling for his mom.

"MOMMMM CAN JACK STAY WITH US FOR AWHILE! HE'S 14 AND DOESN'T HAVE A HOME. PLEASSSSSE!"

I couldn't believe what happened after that. His mom said yes! I high-fived Jamie then we walked upstairs to where his mom was currently getting the laundry.

"So, Jack, huh? I'm Emily, Jamie's mom. I'm sure you have met my son Jamie. I think he wants to show you to Sophie. The guest room is beside Jamie's room.

I nodded and followed Jamie to Sophie. I waved and smirked.

"Who are you?" I almost wanted to fall over with laughter at what the little toddler had said.

"Don't you remember me, Sophie? I'm Jack; Jackson Overland Frost. I'm the winter spirit, snow bringer, guardian of fun, prankster. You know the one who 'works' with Bunny?"

Her eyes brightened at the pure mention of Bunny.

Surprisingly, it was Jamie who broke the silence, "You're middle name is Overland? And I thought your name was just Jack and not 'Jackson'. What else have you not told me? Like the brown hair and eyes as a human thing…?"

"Well, the brown hair and eyes is because before I was a spirit, I was a human. When I became a spirit, my hair and eyes changed to what you're used to. Up until _the_ Easter, I had no memories of my past life. I saw my memories and voila! I saw I had a family…"

"What happened to them?"

"Well, I'm not so sure. Like I said, I didn't have my memories until Easter. But I had a sister and a widow for a mom. My dad died a year after my sister was born."

Sophie instantly stopped playing with my hair. "Jack, Sissy look like?"

"She had brown hair that went well past her shoulders. Copper eyes and looked like me. She had side-bangs. Her name was Rosie and she was 7 years old when I… died. Her best friend could have been her identical twin. The only difference was their hair color."

I saw Jamie get worried when he heard that I had died.

"Jack, how did you… um die? And when?"

"It was the year 1712 on the Burgess Pond, and I was ice skating with my sister. She had been pressuring me to go skating since Christmas. So it was December 28 and we thought the lake would be frozen enough to go skating so we rushed on. I showed her some tricks and she had just done a trick in the middle when I realized that the ice was nowhere near as thick as I thought it would be. You see, we had really short winters. There was Rosie, standing in the middle with a web of cracks around her. I took of my skates to try to be lighter to grab her to no avail.

"'Jack I'm scared.' She had said to me. I told her that it would be like playing hopscotch. After some persuading, she had been close enough for me to get my staff and swing her to the edge. It was too bad that the momentum sent me to the middle. I had known I wouldn't survive from when I realized I couldn't get to her but the smile of success she gave me… it made me want to escape. Her smile was the last thing before I fell in. I had drowned in the icy, cold depths of the lake." I had explained

They both walked over to me and hugged me. We all cried silently into each other.


	2. Jamie's POV

**AN- Next chappie! This one is the same, just in Jamie's POV so you can skip it if you want. I just thought it might be wanted. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG… I don't even see the point of a disclaimer since it is fairly obvious that I don't own the movie. I mean sheesh if William Joyce were to be cooped up in a room writing fanfiction, I would get scared.**

**Jamie's POV**

"Bye mom! Be back soon!"

I had just walked out to the pond. Jack's pond to be exact. Sophie was happy and content with her stuffed bunny.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Was that? No it couldn't be… but still.

"Who's there?" I had heard him say. I was 99% positive it was _him_. I had to make sure.

"Jack…?" I said as I walked forward to get a better look.

"Jamie? Good I thought I would go through this alone. Look I ran into Father Time. He turned me human, okay? Help?" My suspicions were correct. The person in front of me was Jack Frost.

An idea struck me. I smirked at him. I could tell by the look in his eyes he got the hint I had a master plan and he was a part of it. At least he didn't notice my quick glance to his feet.

I decided to procrastinate for a bit. "You could stay with me! How old are you again Jack?"

I could see the pure confusion in his eyes. At least he answered.

"14, why you asking?" YES! My master plan would work!

I said the dreaded, "That means you have to go to school soon. And wear shoes."

I was about to fall over laughing from the pure look of hatred in his eyes.

"There is no way I am going to wear shoes!" As if that would stop me. I was set on my plan.

I did the dreaded puppy dog face until I heard his 'fine' with his arms sagged down and his head down low.

I instantly burst into ultra-hyper happy mode. "YAY! And then I can introduce you to my mom! And we could walk to school together! And, and-"

He said something else about checking to see if my mom is okay with that and to slow down but I didn't listen that well. I was way too happy.

I motioned him to follow me with my hand and ran. He quickly ran and followed me.

We reached my house where I quickly asked my mom in the loudest and most persuasive way I could. Also sprinkling in his age.

My mom pitied how young the boy was to be homeless and said he could stay.

We walked up the stairs to my mom. I was jumping up and down, but I could tell my mom was talking to him. He nodded and I brought him to Sophie.

Sophie looked up to the people entering her room with a look of confusion at the 'stranger' next to me smirking and waving.

What she said surprised both of us. "Who are you?"

I could tell jack was trying to contain his laughter and when he caught his breath he spoke up.

"Don't you remember me, Sophie? I'm Jack; Jackson Overland Frost. I'm the winter spirit, snow bringer, guardian of fun, prankster. You know the one who 'works' with Bunny?"

It was just then I had realized how much Jack left out about himself.

"You're middle name is Overland? And I thought your name was just Jack and not 'Jackson'. What else have you not told me? Like the brown hair and eyes as a human thing…?" I looked at Sophie after I said that to see her trying to 'braid' his hair by getting to strands and twisting them together.

"Well, the brown hair and eyes is because before I was a spirit, I was a human. When I became a spirit, my hair and eyes changed to what you're used to. Up until _the_ Easter, I had no memories of my past life. I saw my memories and voila! I saw I had a family…"

"What happened to them?" I almost face palmed myself. If he hadn't told me it must have not been good.

"Well, I'm not so sure. Like I said, I didn't have my memories until Easter. But I had a sister and a widow for a mom. My dad died a year after my sister was born."

Due to hearing that he had a sister, Sophie spoke up.

"Jack, Sissy look like?"

"She had brown hair that went well past her shoulders. Copper eyes and looked like me. She had side-bangs. Her name was Rosie and she was 7 years old when I… died. Her best friend could have been her identical twin. The only difference was their hair color."

I saw the hesitation in his voice when he told me that he died. I instantly went from happy to worry. It didn't hurt him did it?

"Jack, how did you… um die? And when?"

"It was the year 1712 on the Burgess Pond, and I was ice skating with my sister. She had been pressuring me to go skating since Christmas. So it was December 28 and we thought the lake would be frozen enough to go skating so we rushed on. I showed her some tricks and she had just done a trick in the middle when I realized that the ice was nowhere near as thick as I thought it would be. You see, we had really short winters. There was Rosie, standing in the middle with a web of cracks around her. I took of my skates to try to be lighter to grab her to no avail.

"'Jack I'm scared.' She had said to me. I told her that it would be like playing hopscotch. After some persuading, she had been close enough for me to get my staff and swing her to the edge. It was too bad that the momentum sent me to the middle. I had known I wouldn't survive from when I realized I couldn't get to her but the smile of success she gave me… it made me want to escape. Her smile was the last thing before I fell in. I had drowned in the icy, cold depths of the lake."

I stared at him with awe before I felt tears starting to run down my cheeks. I could tell by the way he acted it hurt. Sophie grabbed my hand and we walked over to Jack.

We all had a group hug. I felt Jack fluff my hair before I realized I wasn't the only one crying. We all had tears running down our faces.


	3. Clothes Shopping

**AN- So if you skipped the last chapter, it was the same thing just going a bit more into depth on Jamie's part. It wasn't all that needed of a chapter yet I still wanted to do it :3. If you are wondering where the name 'Emily' came from it is the name of Jamie's mom's voice actress.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own ROTG and most likely never will.**

**Jack's POV**

We stayed that way for a few more minutes and right when we were pulling away, Jamie's mom had come in.

"Guys, what's the matter? I heard it all go silent and walked upstairs"

I decided to 'explain' to her.

"Well I was telling them how my parents have died and I guess they thought the same thing might happen to you one day."

"Oh, don't worry kids! I'm just fine and here. Your father will be coming home soon. I already called to let him know what was going on with you and all. By the way Jack, are you enrolled in school?"

"No I am not. I was home schooled so when my parents passed, I didn't have school."

"Well I'll go enroll you in the public high school nearby. You would be in grade nine, right? So it won't matter that you don't know anyone yet. There will be people who don't know anyone" She had said with a smile.

"Right, thanks."

Mrs. Bennett, or Emily, handed me a pair of old sneakers of Jamie's dad and I flinched at the sight of them. I saw Jamie give me a look that meant 'you promised' and put them on.

I walked over with Jamie to the car to get to the high school with Sophie tagging along. Apparently it includes a lot of paperwork that you have to go to the school to go to.

The sign in front the school read 'Burgess High School'. I fell back more in my seat. Emily parked and we all piled out.

I hated the feeling of the sun in my eyes so I ran to the doors with Jamie.

You see, 300 years is fairly small to spirits so I had gone through a whole course of school, college and all. I would have every sort of degree. That was when I got really bored. During winter break and when I felt too bored to go, I would make a snow storm. Unsurprisingly, this was the school I went to. I was lucky no one saw me.

I walked inside. It was the same old building I remembered from when I was truly and utterly bored.

I even recognized some of the teachers who used to be 'classmates' of mine.

We walked into the principal's office. It was a different principal than I had remembered.

Jamie, Sophie, and I sat in a few chairs as Emily talked to my new principal. After about 45 minutes or so, she came out and we went back to the car; Sophie and Jamie holding my hands

We were halfway through the drive before Jamie's mom spoke from her driving state.

"So, Jack. We are going to stop by the store and we'll get you a whole new wardrobe, okay? We are fairly rich so the price doesn't matter. I'll have Jamie help you out while I take Sophie to her new dresses. Jamie why don't you get some clothes as well?"

In a few minutes we were there. We all jumped out of the car and Jamie and I ran to the hip new store for teenagers and apparently 5th graders alike. Mrs. Bennett handed us some cash. And by some I mean WOW! She handed us around $700 for us to split! I wondered how they weren't spoiled. She had even told us if we wanted something over the limit she would get it when she came back.

We walked into the store to see around 5 customers. 2 of those being Claude and Caleb.

Jamie and I waved. They had a look of confusion before realizing who I was. Their mouths were hanging wide open.

Caleb spoke first. "Jack, why is your hair like that?"

"Because," I whispered, "I had a run in with Father Time. I got turned into a human. And before I was a spirit and was human, I looked like this only I had barely ever any shoes and when I did it was boots and a cloak. Pants and shirts are both from the colonel times. 1711 was when I got them, to be exact."

"Jack, what does your shirt look like?"

"It's white and long sleeved. V-neck. Brown leather vest thing; sleeveless. I can't show you though. I think everyone would freak out about my battle wounds."

"Oh, okay."

"I can show you my cloak though." With that, I pulled out my old brown cloak out of my hoodie pocket. Since Phil gave it to me, it was imbedded with magic to make the pocket bigger on the inside. He gave it to me when he saw a scar sticking out on my lower neck. Luckily, the hoodie covered it.

The reason why there were no holes in my hoodie, cloak, or shirt was because I had made silk from snow and sewn up the holes.

"Whoa! Put it on! Come on lets go inside a changing stall!

Jamie's friends are _way_ too hyper. We went into a change stall and I took off my hoodie.

The kids were shocked and my scar. Not too shocked though because they asked to see my other ones. I lifted up my shirt to right above my ribcage and the kids saw how thin I was. As well as how three hundred years of spirit beatings. Most of them were from battles though. That's when they get fierce. I had scars _everywhere_.

I put my shirt back on and put my cloak over my shoulders and put a miniscule slit of fabric over a button. I did it in lightning fast speed. They looked at me in awe.

"Happy? All I need is my shepherd's staff and you have regular human me."

I quickly took off my cloak and put on my hoodie. We walked out of the stall to get some new clothes.

That's when it struck me. Most of the clothes were short sleeved and I had the worst and deepest scars on my arms. I guess I would have to wear a hoodie all day, then.

Claude and Caleb decided to join us while I was just trying to think of what looks sort of 1700's-ish but still not too noticeable.

After a while I had decided to let Jamie be in charge of what I got.

Once I had a huge pile of clothes in my arms, I overheard Jamie (also with a pile of clothes) telling them about how I had died and what year I died in.

It just then got to them that they had been friends with someone who was born in the late 1600's and died in the early 1700's for a few months now. They looked like they had seen a ghost, which basically they have. We decided to meet up at the park later to explain more about me.

So by the time I got home, I had a pile of clothes and a whole bunch of explaining to do.


	4. Explanation (uploaded by itself sorry):

**AN- Sorry if updating takes longer! I had some 'serious' business to do (mostly catching up on YouTube videos). Please feel free to request! Here are some rules though.**

**No ships**

**Please don't include OOC somehow in your request**

**5 requests per person (others will be picked if desperate)**

**No crossovers**

**Must be exiting (not like 'Jamie and Jack skipping down the sidewalk; please include every little movement' because I want to **_**get**_** fans not **_**get rid of**_** fans**

**Mention if you don't want me saying who requested (fairly pointless :/)**

**Request away!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own ROTG or any of the characters in it. The plot is mine… I guess I should stop doing a disclaimer. It gets annoying to write… oh well!**

**Jack's POV**

I walked with Jamie and Sophie, hand in hand, to the park. Jamie's mom had wanted us to bring Sophie to get her some fresh air. We didn't care much.

I wish I could walk slower to keep me away from where I saw all of Jamie's friends, but they were pulling me as fast as they could.

I got there too fast. I felt like I could've passed out I was so scared.

I instantly went to being happy because I didn't want to give Pitch more power than he needs. I thought of my big prank I had been planning on Bunny since summer started. Now it was late October.

I looked up at them and said, "Alright guys, okay, okay! I'll give you a brief explanation of what you guys ask"

To my surprise, it was Sophie who raised her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Soph?"

"Did it ouch when you died?" Aw, behold the question everyone was too afraid to ask.

"Well yes. I couldn't breathe and it felt like my lungs had exploded. The cold was pure mind numbing pain; feeling like daggers surrounding you. Not to mention I had left her alone. I would still do the same thing, and worse, a million- no forevermore nonstop; trapped in a loop for her. Probably the worst part about it would be that my mind was set, for some odd reason, on staying strong and alive for as long as possible. It felt like time had slowed. Let me tell you, death is not a pleasurable experience."

"Oh…" I wondered if Sophie even got a word I said.

Cupcake, unlike Sophie, blurted out the next question "So, Claude and Caleb told me how you died. So what _was_ life like in the years you were alive?"

"I was born 1698 and died 1712. Times were rough. After my father died, I was in charge of keeping the house with enough money to pay for the place, tough taxes, and most importantly, food. I had to keep up with that since 1705. I was 7 at the time. I had taken up shepherding and hunting. I would hunt with a long bow and arrows. To keep everyone out of their bored states, I would prank the town. Even the person who got pranked would laugh. Sometimes; like if it wasn't an adult. Sometimes I would tell them stories and use _interesting_ props, such as deer antlers, to help out. I, myself, would hang upside down from tree branches and do a flip to get down. Also we would ice skate. We had barely any food. And you know all the stuff I mentioned that we would do for fun? That was only after I finished working and Rosie finished helping mother with the laundry. We didn't have a washing machine like you're used to."

Jamie spoke next, "Jack, there's a school project at the start of the year at our school. Basically, since everyone is related, we have to choose a real-life hero and find out how we are even related to that person. Can I use you as my hero?"

"Go ahead. Just don't mention the whole 'became a winter spirit' thing"

"Fine… should we head back now?"

"Okay. C'mon Soph!"

Sophie, Jamie, and I walked back 'home' together. Then something struck me.

School was in a week.

**AN- Short chappie, I know. But I didn't want to add in the first day of school in this chapter :/**


End file.
